SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos
is a fighting game produced by SNK for arcade, Neo Geo, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. This game is crossover between Capcom and SNK characters, including Zero (from the Mega Man Zero series) as a playable character. Zero has the ability to place Cyber-elves and attack in tandem with them and his easy infinite combo attacks. He communicates with Ciel in most of his dialogue (who gives him information on his opponents) and mentions X in his ending. If Athena defeats Zero, Zero becomes a fox, while still wearing his helmet. If the Red Arremer defeats him, Zero becomes a Mimic. Playable characters Zero's move list Note that some names are not official. Throws :Upper = (when close) - B/F or 4/6 + LP+LK ::Zero grabs his opponent and uppercuts them away. :Tensou Buster Shot/'Transfer Buster Shot' = (when close) - B/F or 4/6 + HP+HK ::Zero teleports behind the opponent then shoots them with the Buster Shot. Extra Normal Attacks/Command Normals :Jump or Jumping Kahouzuki/'Jump or Jumping Downward Stab' = D or 2 + LK in the air ::Zero drops down stabbing with the Triple Rod single-legged pogo stick style, and if it hits he bounces off to the other side of the screen. Hits OTG/off the ground (when opponent is knocked down). :Jouhouzuki/'Upward Stab' = B or 4 + LK ::Zero stabs upward with the Triple Rod. Useful anti air. :3-Danzuki/3-Part Stab = F or 6 + (LK)x3 ::Zero thrusts forward with the Triple Rod up to three times. The first hit/input is cancelable. :Naname Shitazuki/Diagonal Lower Stab = DF or 3 + LK ::Zero stabs low with the Triple Rod while standing. Hits OTG. :Sliding = DF or 3 + HK ::Zero does a low hitting slide kick which sweeps the opponent. Can pass under mid-level attacks such as projectiles. :Sankaku Tobi/Triple Angle Jump or Triangle Jump = in the air and against the corner of the screen, press diagonally up and forward ::Zero jumps off of the corner of the screen. Based off of the wall scaling in previous Megaman games. Special Attacks :Buster Shot = QCF or 236 + Punch ::Zero either shoots a single shot from his Buster Shot for the LP version or begins charging a larger shot for the HP version (if you hold the buttton). This move can also be used while jumping. A normal shot, oddly unlike other special moves will inflict no chip damage(damage on block) if blocked. If fully charged the shot can pass through any projectile, even supers. :Z Saber = HCF or 41236 + Kick ::Zero slashes forward with his Z Saber. Like the Buster Shot you have to charge the HK version of this move to make it the charged saber slash from Mega Man Zero, and Zero must charge it fully to execute the charged slash or nothing will happen, and while doing so you can only use command normals. No specials, supers, or exceeds, plus the charge will end if hit. This applies to all other moves that can be charged like the Z Saber, counting the Buster shot and Triple Rod. This move can also be used in the air. Also Zero has autoguard on the attack and the charged version only hits with the wave, not the slash itself. :Triple Saber = (QCB or 214 + Punch) x3 ::If you repeat the motion three times Zero will do his traditional three hit saber combo. Which is an outward slash, an inward slash, then an overhead swipe. :Shield Boomerang = QCB or 214 + Kick ::Zero holds up the Shield Boomerang to reflect projectiles. Can hit the opponent if they walk or jump into it. :Triple Rod = F, D, DF/DP or 623 + Kick ::Zero spins the Triple Rod either above his head or in front of him (if used in the air). The HK version of this move has to be charged like the Buster Shot and Z Saber. If you managed to juggle the opponent in the corner, you can jump, perform the move per jump then repeat this over and over to get an infinite combo. This requires strict rhythm or the opponent will fall past and you will miss. :Irregular Hunt (Maverick Hunt) = F, HCF or 641236 + Punch ::Zero shoots the Buster shot diagonally upward, causing a random Maverick (Pantheon Hunter, Cannon Hopper, Top Gabyoall, Hoppider, Contrainer, Securipider, Gli-Eye, Seal Cannon, Raven, or Ray Blade) to fall from above the screen. The shots from the Buster cannot hit the opponent. :Cyber Elf Support = Hold B, then F or Hold 4, then 6 + Punch or Kick ::Summons a Cyber Elf. LP version restores some health, LK version absorbs a projectile to give Zero energy, HP version periodically shoots arrows and HK version will turn the opponent into a Met with limited abilities. Zero can only summon three Elves per battle. You cannot have more than one elf on the screen; if you get hit, they will disappear. :Cyber Elf Bakudan Secchi/Cyber Elf Bomb Setup = Hold D, then U or Hold 2, then 8 + Punch or Kick ::Summons a blow fish that explodes if the opponent touches it. Button used depends on location of where the bomb is placed. Super Attacks :Spiral Shot = QCFx2 or 236236 + Punch ::Zero shoots a large shot from the Buster Shot. You can hold punch to charge this attack. :Ultimate Saber '= QCB, HCF or 2141236 + Kick ::Zero dashes forward and performs a combo involving teleporting. The HK version hits low with a Sliding. During the attack in fast motion, Zero performs his crouching LP, LK, standing LP, standing HK, HP, first two Triple Saber inputs, first two Triple Saber inputs followed up by his crouching HP, then ending with a Z Saber slash (uncharged), racking up to 13 hits. Exceed Attack Can only be done once when you have low health. :'Cyber Elf Force = LP, LP, D/2, LK, HK ::Zero summons a storm of Cyber Elves to assist him. During this period, he gains back some health and gets stronger, faster and takes less damage. The game timer also counts down slower. External links *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos official site *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos in the Capcom Wiki *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos in the SNK Wiki Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Other consoles Category:Crossovers